Deck of Secrets
by Moonlit Reaper
Summary: The continuation of the episode "Looking Back and Moving Ahead".


**Deck of Secrets  
**

 _ **\- ~x~ -  
**_

Dozens of pedestrians crossed her path, but she paid no heed to the cluttering pavement as she was walking to her destination.

Her mind was focused on arriving to the meeting point where she knew that the pharaoh was waiting. Many would think she had gone insane if she were to announce that out loud, but surprisingly enough, she wouldn't mind. So much has happened lately, one would not believe her if she were to explain.

She wasn't late, but it was crucial that she'd get there as soon as she could. Her oceanic eyes caught sight of the tall clock tower, knowing full and well that just a few feet away, she would find him.

Just as she predicted when coming around the corner, Téa Gardner found the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. His back was turned, so she was able to get a few good seconds to just stare at him; slipping into her thoughts, wondering what it was that he was thinking about. The Battle City tournament had finally ended, making Yami the supreme champion of the competition. It was long and tiring, but all in all, they've gotten through the challenges together.

She was with him from the very beginning, stepping into the Domino museum and finding out about his past was the start of a life-changing journey. Even when she was cheering from the sidelines, it felt as if she was battling alongside with him. With every card that was drawn, her encouragement and belief in his ability to win were infused with it. However, at the time, she wanted Yami to step down from the tournament because of the hurt it had caused their friends. She did not want the same fate to befall him, too, but even with those horrible events that took place, he still kept moving forward. Not only was he dueling to unlock the secrets of his past, he was dueling for the ones whom were faced against Marik's malevolent side. For the ones whom were placed in danger by his baneful power.

Now, this chapter had come to an end and he walked away, securing his title of 'King of Games'. He also managed to uncover more clues about his past... and it meant that he was one step closer into leaving her behind.

Leaving her forever.

She continued to watch him from afar, his arms folded as he waited for her arrival. Her heart skipped for a moment, knowing that he wasn't there meeting or searching for opponents. Or even waiting for an evil foe to show up for an unexpected duel to claim his powers.

No... he was waiting for _her_.

It was a day spent only for them.

She was very surprised by the invitation he offered to her. She was the only one left in the group ready to depart, but stopped after hearing the familiar monotone voice that helped her to separate him from her childhood friend, Yugi. It was unexpected, but not in a bad way. No, not in the _least_ was it terribly unexpected. She even remembered how her words were caught in her throat, how hard it was to respond after he asked her.

 _"Would you consider joining me for an outing?"_

It wasn't the most traditional way for a guy to ask a girl out on a date... although, she wasn't sure if this was related to a date. However, the way Yami asked her was positively sweet. It was truly meaningful, in his own way. In his very own unique way and she certainly didn't complain.

Téa continued to stare at his form, watching as he was looking around for any signs of her. She sighed, thinking about how the days were winding down and pretty soon, she wouldn't be able to handle the thought of him going away. Why did fate bring her together with him, only to snatch him away at the worst time?

Right at the exact time... that she was having feelings for him.

Feelings that she knew would never be returned. It wouldn't do her any good to reveal everything that was kept deep within her heart to the spirit... the _man_ , whom has captured said heart. It hurt at times, knowing that those confessional words will never go past her lips, but it was enough for her to realize just how much Yami meant to her. That he was so much more than just an ancient pharaoh.

He was her friend.

A very _special_ friend.

Her eyes came to a close, burying the sadness deep within as her sapphire pupils reopened once more. Her frown magically transformed into a smile because at this very second, she would begin spending some quality time with him. Time that she would truly cherish for as long as she would remember him.

The boots she was wearing that covered her feet, helped her to run over in gleeful excitement to greet him. Feeling her heart flutter when he turned around and watched her coming towards to him. Just as always... he looked incredibly valiant, but so mysterious all the same. His matured features always differed from Yugi's childlike stare.

"Sorry if I'm late," she started sheepishly, hooking a bit of her hair behind her ear. "I lost track of time."

She was rewarded with his trademark smirk that made her heart palpitate. How was it that a simple smile from him could fill her with so many overwhelming emotions?

"It was no trouble. In fact, you are just in time, would you like to get started?" he kindly asked.

Straightening her bag strap, Téa nodded to answer his question. Their last excursion was a very interesting one. Even though it was to help him figure out a little about his past, it still held some enjoyment. For the first time, it was just the two of them.

And now, those same actions qualify.

* * *

The café brought back so many memories. It was turning out to be just like their first 'date' all over again and she thought it was an incredible plan. Téa sipped her drink and looked up to find him staring right out of the window, just as he did the first time. The only difference was that his expression seemed so much calmer. He was not feeling distressed or tensed. This was how she'd always wanted to see him; relaxed.

It also made her less apprehensive, which brought out a ray of courage about the next part. She had a surprise waiting, and hopefully, it would not startle him to the point where he'd be too embarrassed to interact with her. However, she felt that he deserved this.

A sprinkle shower of confetti floated down on top of their heads as the café staff presented a beautifully created and delicious vanilla creme cake. Shouting their congratulations to the King of Games for his tremendous victory for the Battle City Tournament. As expected, Yami looked a bit astonished by the surprise and she could definitely detect a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. Something that she wouldn't have never expected to see from him.

The café workers walked away, leaving them to talk. "I hope you're not too shocked by this," she said with a nervous giggle, "It's just a custom that we do in modern times that signifies the celebration of special occasions or successful achievements."

His silence was beginning to worry her, did she take it a bit too far? Did she do something that could mess up their day?

"You... did this for me?" A quiet, yet curious tone. One that was unusual from the powerful voice he gives to his opponents.

She smiled, seeing as Yami was still taking it in. "It's my way of congratulating you for not only winning the tournament, but discovering more about your past." And it felt just like a knife had pierced her heart. Yes, he did find out more secrets relating to his past, meaning that he was one step forward to departing from this world.

However, she promised herself that this day would not have any amount of despondency.

 _Cheer up, Téa._

Her thoughts were broken when a warmth covered her hand, greeting her with the most genuine smile he has ever made. She came to love his grins, it brought out a little of his soft side. "Thank you, your kindness is much appreciated."

"Oh... I'm just glad you love it, that's all. So, how does it feel? Being champion, I mean," she asked while offering the first slice to him, which he graciously accepted.

"The title does not hold importance to me," he gently replied. "The clues to my destiny are unlocking more of my past, helping me to figure out what happened and who I am."

That's when she suddenly became quiet, she wonders if it became difficult at times for him when he couldn't remember all of his memories. To go through his time in the puzzle with so many gaps, locked doors, dead ends and unanswered questions.

What would it feel like to lose your memory? Was Yami ever afraid? Were there moments when he felt frustrated? Depressed? ...Alone? Although, he would know that his friends were behind him, right? It was one of her reasons why she supported him throughout the entire competition, to remind him that he's never truly alone.

"So much has happened..." she began to say, not realizing that those four words were spoken out loud. It was true, so much occurred in which lives were left on the line. But thankfully, no one was taken away permanently.

Each moment, still flashing back into her memory.

"The road was long and challenging, but you've managed to make it through every obstacle."

"None of it would have been possible without the support from you and the others," Yami explained, modestly. "The encouragement you've given has granted me more power to help me believe in the heart of the cards."

Téa smiled, hearing those familiar words ringing true. How many times has he used that saying and how many times has it given him enough determination to beat the odds? It was enough to know that it held a strong meaning. A meaning that few people could never and _would_ never understand.

"The heart of the cards..." she repeated, realizing that she has never truly said those words before. Maybe it was because she felt unworthy to say such powerful words. "But it must have been hard for you, right? Even though you made it look so easy, were there times when you felt afraid? I know I was."

And she was very afraid for his sake. From the final duel with Marik, there was no telling what the outcome would have been. However, she believed in Yami and she knew he'd rise from the darkness.

He pushed his dessert aside for a moment, thinking about the question. "I was afraid, in fact. Do you remember the duel that occurred at the docks with Joey?"

"How could I forget? It was one of the most terrifying duels I've ever witnessed. Thank goodness no one was hurt or worse."

"So much was on the line, Téa. You and Joey were in immense danger," he replied, drilling his stare onto the table as the memory came rushing back into his mind. "After finding out that Marik was targeting you, I tried to look for you everywhere. It seemed with every place I searched, I ended up missing you."

He was worried. Her heart was, once again, beating quickly from the thought of Yami searching so desperately for her and Joey. She knew what that felt like, having to look for him only to be disappointed whenever she couldn't find him or when she was too late in tracking him down.

And when she finally _did_ manage to find him, she was trapped in a chair with a heavy crate above her head, seeing him and Joey chained to an anchor, dueling each other.

Before that, she remembered being captured by Rare Hunters and held in a locked room with Mokuba. After helping him to escape and being caught again, she had little memory of what occurred in between. However, within that huge gap she could not seem to recollect over, she felt... off about herself. Like she wasn't in control of her mobility or her mind. Almost as if she was a puppet and her strings were being used by another. She never asked or said anything about it, but that didn't mean the thought doesn't hit her every now and then.

 _I wonder... what happened to me? Why can't I remember anything during that specific time?_

"Téa?"

She heard her name and was pulled out of her thoughts by Yami's voice. By his expression, he looked to be concerned. It made her realize that she must have really been deep into her memories and maybe she didn't respond so quickly to whatever it was he said to her. She put on a smile, silently telling him that everything was fine and there was no need to worry.

But he had a way of picking up on these types of things. Dueling with past opponents has given him the gift of reading people's expressions. Maybe her smile would not be enough to pass his approval.

"You seem a bit distracted. Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

Just as she figured, he sensed there was something the matter with her. How could he not? Especially, when she knew the thought was bothering her before she even came to meet him.

Yami's mind has had enough of strategic decisions and heartbreaking scares throughout the tournament. She didn't want to give him anything else to worry about. This day was about reflecting back and moving forward in a calming manner. "Everything's fine, I guess I'm realizing how difficult it must have been for you to during those duels while trying to find all of us."

"Yes, you are right," he replied, giving his agreement. "Time was of the essence and I felt that each second was slipping away quickly. Each second that was close to being too late."

"I could tell by your voice... you sounded so frantic when you called, Yami. It was too bad my phone was broken by that Rare Hunter. Otherwise, you would've known where to find us." She felt sadness arising again. When will it stop, she wondered? "I should have fought harder to get away."

"You've done more than you could have."

"No, I didn't do anything to try and escape. It would've been easier on you."

"It _was_ easy to find you... and it wouldn't have been possible if you had not managed to help to Mokuba escape. You sacrificed your own freedom for his safety."

The faint feeling of a blush was beginning to appear with her knowledge, making her look away since she didn't want to give it any notification. Just hearing those words from him gave her a great belief. She did show an incredible amount of courage, even when she didn't realize it. By glancing up to meet his gaze again, to see that trademark smile displayed like a fantastic painting, Téa felt no hesitation in bringing out her courage should Yami ever need her.

As long as he was here in this world, she would stand by and give her strength to him.

* * *

The day was perfect, Téa knew that by feeling the breeze through her chestnut brown locks. It was then she realized that it had hardly ever been a time when she did this. She couldn't remember the last time she took a moment to feel the cooling winds. Tranquility was the first word she would use to describe such glorious weather.

Yes, that's what it was when she and Yami stepped out of the café together. The air was practically speaking to her. It was refreshing to walk through the city without anything to worry about and what made it better was that she was spending it with the pharaoh, giving him a chance to know what it's like to be free of chaos, even if it's only for a day.

She was going to make sure it was a day neither of them would forget.

Whether it was visiting familiar places or exploring something new, it felt like they were on another adventure. Though certain sights reminded them of memories from the tournament - ones that brought dreadful situations, there were a few that made them reminisce and feel grateful for the friendships they've made with one another.

If only moments, like the one she was having with him, could last through to the years to come. Imagining herself with her friends, Yami included, as they're heading off to a regular day at school. Watching Joey and Tristan poking fun at each other back and forth, while either she or Yugi ended up being the referees for their little spats. And looking from the corner of her eye, she would see Yami, chuckling so freely, being himself.

Just an image, she said to herself. One that would never come to pass, no matter how much she wished for it to be true. She knew that such an imagery was impossible to happen. A realistic thought, but her heart was sinking deeper into despair when the words continued to struck the very core of its existence.

Walking with him felt natural.

Knowing that he could go away did not.

The faint sounds of splashing water drew Téa from her thoughts. Noticing the place where she and Yami ended up, the marine water show where Joey dueled against their fisherman friend.

She had to release a light giggle, thinking about the blond knucklehead. "If Joey were here right now, I'm sure he would be proudly explaining his victorious match with Mako Tsunami."

"He has learned tremendously throughout his duels," Yami replied, agreeing with her. "It would've been an honor to watch, but I was too late in showing up."

"You were here?"

He nodded slightly, confirming her answer as he continued to stare at the entrance. "With Kaiba's help, I was searching the city in hopes of trying to find you and the others before Marik could."

Thinking back to that time, it wasn't a coincidence when a stranger found an injured Bakura and then suddenly being captured by strangers in black cloaks. After finding out that their new friend "Namu" revealed his identity as Marik, it became a world that was permanently turned upside down. While he was gaining their trust, he was secretly working in the backgrounds, waiting to make his next move. Moves that turned dangerous when the evil Marik made his appearance. All of their friends were victims, suffered through his shadow magic.

"Even when everyone got hurt by his powers, you still continued dueling. I know it was because of your destiny, but..." Téa stopped speaking for a moment, feeling apprehensive by her next words. "I didn't want you to be the next person for Marik to harm. He was after you, most of all, I just... I was scared for you, Yami. It was obvious that you wouldn't back down, but part of me hoped you would. You must think I'm really selfish right now."

She expected a tone of disappointment or even for his eyes to turn away from her. What she _didn't_ expect was for his hand to lay on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as he presented a smile that clearly told her he understood her reasons.

His next words caught her undivided attention.

"Not at all, the love you have for the people you care about shows how much of a true friend you are. Not wanting to see any of them in pain is nothing to shame yourself for, I'm happy to know that I'm one of those people. However, you need to understand something, Téa."

The hand that was securing her shoulder began to move into a new destination. Slowly and carefully, Yami grasped her chin, making her look directly into his eyes. Almost as if he was daring her to look away.

But she couldn't, even if she wanted to. Not that she _did_ want to.

"Our friendship goes both ways. Just like you wish nothing terrible to happen to me, I do not wish for it to fall upon you. What I did in the tournament, it was to secure the safety of you and everyone else. After what happened to Joey, Mai and Bakura, I couldn't... I _refused_ to let it occur again."

His last statement was a little vague, but the look in his eyes meant something more. They showed such intensity. She had never seen this look before from him. Yes, his expressions were always full of fire when he's dueling, but this... _this_ was different. There was an emotion that she couldn't decipher right away.

Wait... that wasn't true. She _could_ see it.

There was worry, relief, determination, kindness, warmth... and something else. She wanted to say it, but could not be certain if this last emotion was infused with the others. Then again, with the way he continued staring, it was a possibility that his eyes were also carrying... _love._

Was it true?

Could it even _be_ true?

Maybe it was just wishful thinking of what she _wanted_ to be true.

She couldn't deny the feelings she held for him, all of this was making her head spin. It was difficult trying to pin out what was true and what wasn't. The questions she wanted to ask could not form their way into the correct order. Téa couldn't risk saying the wrong thing and have her friendship with Yami be ripped to shreds. It would devastate her if she was no longer able to be close to him. She was thankful for the time she was spending with him now.

Like a sudden snap, Yami was the first to break the staring match. He smiled once more, giving her the strength to return one of her own. "Well, it's over now. Our friends are all right and Marik was able to free himself from the evil that had trapped him."

Yes, it _was_ over, but for how long? She still remembered the question she asked Ishizu back on the blimp. Was there another evil that they were not aware of? Someone else who will be targeting Yami's powers?

 _I guess all I can do is just hope that he makes it through, the way he always does._

"Shall we continue our walk?"

Just like before, he gave her his most softest expression she's ever seen from him. She knew her feelings for him were growing still, despite that he may not return them the same way. It was fine with her. She was happy to be one of the very few people allowed to be near him. It mattered to her more than her own desires.

Without having to answer him, Téa nodded whilst returning a smile along with his, allowing their stroll through the city to continue until another attraction brought them to a stop or make them think back to the memories of the tournament.

* * *

Visiting a book store brought out the memory Yami recalled of dueling against Arkana. He explained to her how his involvement with Marik was to be reunited with his beloved Catherine once again, as promised, if he could defeat Yami. It was then discovered after the duel, Arkana was lied to. At the time, Marik had no intentions of keeping his word. Like his other Rare Hunters, he was only used as a pawn to gain the Millennium Puzzle and the pharaoh's power. And to make the situation even sadder...

"He didn't care," Téa whispered as she placed a book back in its original place on the shelf. "As long it meant seeing his love, even one more time, he wouldn't hesitate in agreeing to anything Marik said."

Yami was leaning against the shelf, arms folded over his chest as he processed her words. "Do you believe that?"

"I do... sure, this Arkana guy sounded creepy with way the stakes of the duel had been set up. I'm glad you made it out of there all right, but looking at it from a deeper point, he just wanted so badly to be with Catherine again. He only pushed her away because he was afraid of being rejected. All he wanted was to make it up to her, he loved her so much," her voice lowered a bit, and without her knowledge, her cheeks were showing a tinge of red. "So, he took the one and only chance he knew that would help him."

 _My heart... why is it beating so hard now?_

Téa felt as if she was being exposed from the way she clenched her eyes shut. Speaking about love with Yami made her feel embarrassed because she didn't wish to sound foolish in front of him. It was not certain as to how he felt when it came to love and as she took a glance towards him, she was right. It was possible he placed silly things like _love_ aside.

Love was a such a profound word. Yami has heard it before, he knew there were different levels of love. The kind that Arkana had shared with Catherine, it was the kind he didn't really understand. He wondered if there were certain properties or concepts in order to actually comprehend on the four-lettered term. Did it require the same type of bond as friendship does? Just how strong was this emotion?

More importantly, will he know it when or if he _felt_ it? Was he even capable of feeling it?

"Did I say something wrong?" The soft toned voice from her whispered as if it was the actual wind. And to meet her stare, Yami got the chance to really _look_ at her. He never realized just how... _beautiful_ she appeared to be from head to toe, but it wasn't just her physical traits he was thinking about.

No... no, it was so much more.

Her personality, her heart, the way she cares about people and even her fiery spirit. Why had he noticed all of these things this _now_?

Quickly collecting himself without making it seem evident, he answered her question. "N-No, I was just... wondering how far a person would go for love."

It wasn't a lie, he really _was_ wondering about that. There were just other thoughts added to it.

"Actually, that depends on how it's defined by the person."

Yami's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Believe it or not, there are some people who confuse love with obsession. Because of that, there's a lot of hurt, sadness and rage. Sometimes, it becomes hard to control and there are those whom find it difficult to escape, but the genuine type of love... it's so strong and you're willing to do anything possible if it means protecting the one you feel bonded to. Even putting your life on the line. It's a connection that doesn't exist very often."

As Téa spoke, she didn't realize the way Yami was staring at her. Filled with fascination and intriguing thoughts as her words strung together like a delicate piece of jewelry. Part of him didn't know how to respond or even if he was worthy of responding. What he _did_ know, was that when she spoke, she held a wisdom like no other. It was difficult to _not_ be interested in the thoughts she shared, to learn from her.

Her light giggle penetrated through and he watched as she turned to him, pushing some of her hair back. "I'm sorry, I kind of went into a topic that had absolutely nothing to do with what occurred during the tournament."

Yami couldn't help but to release a small laugh of his own. As usual, she was quick to apologize. "It's alright, I think it's wonderful how you express yourself. You're not afraid to speak your mind."

"So..." she felt bashful, embarrassed that she may have said too much or rambled on excessively, "you're not bothered by it?"

"Not at all. In fact, it's something that I've grown to admire about you, Téa."

She couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush once more, but this time, it was definitely certain that the redness had deepened quite a bit. Especially from the way Yami was smirking in a playful manner. It was impossible not to feel any more shy around him... however, the way her heart was rapidly pounding felt incredibly thrilling. It was a feeling she grew to enjoy.

The comforting silence came as a realization to both, causing them to laugh in a sense of maladroitness and merriment. As this was happening, neither one of them noticed the shadowy figure peeking around the bookshelf. Eyes holding the emotions of vengeance and a smirk that held a powerful twinge of maliciousness.

* * *

"Who knew they held Duel Monsters cards there, too? Pretty lucky, huh?" Téa smiled, remembering the way Yami's eyes lit up when he caught sight of the new cards displayed out on the rack. She took enjoyment in how enamored he was. Even now, he _still_ couldn't take his eyes off the new additions to his deck.

"I will admit, it was convenient and an unexpected surprise. It's almost as if..." he stopped, but as he did, Yami glanced over to her and could not help but notice the discreet way she was trying to hide the grin that was desperately wanting to be shown. "...you knew?"

"Well, not at first. I just happened to see them along the side and decided to wait until you took a glance at them yourself. It was worth having to catch the way halted so suddenly," she giggled and decided to sprint ahead, challenging him to chase after her in the process.

Sure enough, it was a challenge that the King of Games would not _dare_ to pass up on. It was incredible feeling this spirited sense of happiness engulf her when she was around Yami. Of course, there were shy moments as well, but it was the first time she can honestly say that it was peaceful.

No shadow games, no enemies, no multimillionaire rivals.

She wanted to remember every second of this day. Just like the day before the tournament. She never wished to forget.

 _I don't want to forget him._

The chase led them into the calming atmosphere of the park, where Téa decided to slow down her running until she came to a complete stop. Her body leaning against the strong, sturdy tree as she felt Yami catching up to her, but she didn't dare to look at him. Her eyes, hidden by the chocolate tresses of her bangs. The sudden feeling of dolorous was engulfing her once more. Try as she wanted, she could not make the sorrow fade away.

But she had to. She needed to force herself. But it was so hard. _Why_ was it so hard?

 _Because... I..._

Just then, Téa felt something warm against her cheek. She allowed it to slide upwards as if it was trying to make her pain disappear. It was comforting, welcoming. She wanted to sink into this sweet gesture for as long as she was allowed to. It wasn't until she felt her face being turned towards Yami that she figured out what this touch of peace really was.

It was his hand.

And on his hand, were the traces of tears he had wiped away. When had she started crying and why did it have to happen now, right in front of him? She gave him a reason to worry about her, something she wished she could take back. He was suppose to be having a great time, instead he was babysitting her. She closed her eyes, feeling so infuriated with herself as she rubbed the remaining tears away.

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Are you okay?" Yami asked as his concern continued to rise.

To reassure his worries, she waved her hands as if to forget what just happened a few seconds ago. Playing it off with a smile. "It's fine, no need to dwell on it. I'm not sure why I -"

"You cannot allow yourself to push your feelings aside. Téa, you've helped me more than I could possibly ask for. Please, let me be of assistance to you, if there is something you wish to say."

It was the kind of tone he had that made her feel warm and safe, but at the same time, guilty. Because now Yami was taking his time in consoling her fears. For once, she just wanted him to have some well deserved fun. She knew the more she continued to deny her sadness, he would only believe otherwise.

With a sigh, Téa decided there was no way of turning this around. So, she had no choice but to make herself comfortable as she sat down in the grass. How was she suppose to explain? The words were crying to be released, but there was something keeping them from surfacing.

It was hard, but she knew by the look in his eyes, it was okay to express what she has been holding back for so long. "I've never told you this."

Yami took a place right next to her as she began her story. "Told me what?"

"I once had a dream about you. It was before Kaiba first announced the tournament." Her heartbeat raced much faster, realizing it was too late to turn back. She hugged her legs against her chest as she continued her tale. "Egypt... I'm positive now, we were in Egypt."

"Egypt," he repeated, wanting to be sure he heard her correctly. "What happened in your dream?"

"You were walking up a flight of stairs, I called out to you and asked where you were going. You didn't answer me at first, your concentration was only getting to the top of the stairs where a door was opened for you. I called your name again, panicking because I knew whatever was behind that door would take you away."

"Did I ever reveal to you about where my destination was leading me?"

A simple question Téa knew he would ask, but was dreading to even answer it. The question wasn't as _simple_ as one would believe it to be. To say what happened next would make it real, _too_ real.

"You weren't specific on where you were heading off to _._ All you said to me was that you were facing your destiny and you said goodbye for the last time."

As much as she tried to control her emotions, she could not stop the next wave of tears that decided to leak through her eyes. Téa could feel Yami's stare intensifying on her. For him to constantly hold such a strong spirit, she felt absolutely weak in front of him.

Maybe people were right about her. How she was no more than a little girl who cheers on the sidelines, only good for being captured and used as bait. She wasn't strong.

To make it worse, she was beginning to believe it.

"I-I yelled to you, telling you not to go, but you didn't come back. You went through the door and it closed right behind you, my voice never got through. I'm not sure why I had this dream _..._ " she began to say, struggling to stop her tears, "but it felt more than just a dream when everything from the Domino museum to your last duel with the evil Marik took place."

All of the emotions Téa was struggling to hold back all this time became too much for her to control. She didn't realize her body being pulled into a protective embrace until the light shushing noises began to travel into her ear. The soothing method was, indeed, working for her. Surprisingly enough, she was beginning to calm down.

Gradually, but surely.

There were no words exchanged for the moment. The only sounds existing were the sniffles she produced and the wind softly blowing past their bodies, but the silence between them was neither awkward nor conflicting. It was _..._ comforting, but so much worry was filling his soul from the display of sadness his female companion was presenting right now. Just how badly was this pain hurting her? It was a terrible sight.

Why... _why_ did he not see this from the start? The answer was easy enough. Téa's offered support, countless times, covered up that unfathomable pain.

"I've never seen you cry like this before," he whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry," she wiped away the lingering tears that were exposed along her cheeks, "I must look like a blubbering idiot."

"That's not true... if anything, it shows how much strength you truly possess. I don't understand, why did you feel the need to keep this to yourself for such an amount of time?"

Yami felt her pulling out of his arms. That closeness they've created had disappeared and he was reluctant to let it end so abruptly, but at the same time, he needed to hear everything she refused to release before. Even if it took the rest of their day, it didn't matter. He wanted to listen. He wanted to return the kindness she has and continues to give him.

Téa sighed, exhausted from her crying spell. "What would have been the point of telling you sooner? It wouldn't have changed anything. I know that sooner or later, it's bound to happen."

"That still shouldn't make you feel as if you can't express your -"

"My what, my feelings?" she interrupted him, standing up so quickly and making sure there was distance between them. "That wasn't going to help you win your duels or lead you closer to discovering your past, Yami."

"Maybe not, but it certainly would have helped me to know what was bothering you all this time," he stated to her firmly. He walked towards her, making the distance shrink between them.

She wasn't certain if she made him angry or even as to how this conversation was going to turn. She knew, however, that he wasn't going to allow her to pull away from him by the way he was holding onto her shoulders. His grip didn't harm her in the least. In fact, it provided a kind of security that she didn't mind accepting, but it also intimidated her as well. Knowing that he would find out her deepest secrets if she stood in front of him for too long.

"Talk to me," he gently pushed.

"...I can't," she responded back.

"Do you not trust me?"

"No, that's not the reason," she quickly answered, sensing that he was probably hurt at the moment. "I'm just afraid of saying something that may place a rift between us."

"That can never happen. Believe me, you're one of the most important people that I care about."

The silence filled the air once more as Téa took a minute to let Yami's words sink in. He cared about her. The way he held onto her, smiled at her, the way he could find times just to be gentle with her... that was enough to make her heart beat in so many different rhythms. None of which were showing signs of slowing down.

Gaining a dose of courage, she reached over to take his hand into her own. No doubt, receiving a surprise from the bewildering pharaoh. "I care about you, too, Yami. More than I can even begin to explain. You know... I'm really glad that you asked me to come out with you today. It was a lot of fun."

In that statement, he gave her hand a tender squeeze, "It gives me great pleasure knowing that I've brought enjoyment for you."

"It wasn't just that. It made me wonder how things would be like..." her voice began to lower in volume, "if there was a way for you to stay with us."

As much as she wanted to shy away and pretend this conversation never happened, she couldn't allow herself to break the eye contact they've created with one another. He wouldn't let her go. The intensity in his eyes was enough to paralyze her entire body right in its place. And for Yami, he could easily see all of her emotions swirling together into a huge whirlwind. For the first time, his strategic mind and incredible skills did not help him to figure out this situation.

It was no bother to him, whatsoever, since he welcomed the oncoming confusion. Téa was truly a puzzle to which he was - and always will be - willing to solve. It didn't matter as to how long it would take to find the answers. The complexity was a challenge.

 _She_ was a challenge.

But then he was brought back to what she said last.

What _would_ it be like, he wondered? Certainly, if the magic of the Millennium Items ceased to exist, if he was granted the chance to stay, to be with Yugi, his friends, enjoying more moments like this with Téa...

His expression evolved into a gentle stare, imagining the kind of picture she must have been dreaming of as well. How often was he given the option to think of something that didn't involve an enemy, trying to save the world or even about his past? It was strange to feel so lightheaded, but in such a fantastic way.

And it was all thanks _to_ her.

Maybe, in Yami's own way, he knew this sudden euphoria would circle him if he spent time with her.

However, he couldn't help but to wonder once more. " _Would_ it be the same if I were to stay?" he asked, becoming inquired to her answer.

"I'm hoping so, when it's just you and me... I feel like we become closer every time. Is it okay to ask why you've decided we meet today? I have no complaints, it's just you could've been doing something more important. Why'd you choose this?"

"It's because you have dealt with just as much during the tournament as all of us, Téa. I thought it would be nice for you to unwind."

"What do you mean? Sure, it scared me a few times from the close calls, but you and Joey took on most of the pain. And it was unfortunate that Mai and Bakura were involved, too."

"It is far more than you know," Yami whispered, not certain on how to explain it clearly to her. He realized how upsetting this entire event has been on her. He couldn't face her then, knowing that if he did, he'd see the sadness beaming so fiercely from her eyes. That would have given him enough power to quickly run to her. To vanquish that hurt as if it was any threatening monster.

But throughout it all, she was strong. Téa's strength assisted her whenever she needed to provide encouraging faith for not just himself, but for his friends. She has been an inspiration.

Before he could say this to her, he felt something in the distance.

Something that didn't belong.

It was wicked... holding the kind of corruptness that he didn't wish to expose her to. He could sense the presence was far away, but coming closer in a stagnant pace. It was following him, but why? Marik was free from the evil which had possessed him, so what was this brand new energy?

All questions aside, Yami quickly shielded Téa to turn into the direction of whomever or whatever this danger happened to be. He could tell she was giving him a look of confusion from the sudden shift of his behavior.

"What's wrong?" she asked, lightly gripping his shirt in the process.

"We're not alone. Please, stay behind me, I do not wish for any harm to come to you."

"And you expect me to let you get hurt instead? No, I can't let that happen to you again!"

The desperation filled her voice and she clung to his arm in hopes of getting him to run away, but running was not something this pharaoh had ever did. He was willing to face against anything, especially if it meant protecting the ones closest to him. When she managed to try and stop him out of facing Kaiba before, he didn't take a moment to look at Téa as she tried to reason with him, tried to get him to stop dueling. This time, Yami _had_ to spare her a glance. He needed to see her, to assure her that he would protect her. Just as he'd expected her expression looked on the blimp, those eyes carried the aura of fear.

Fear that she would lose him? Yes, definitely, he knew that now. It didn't process until this very second that even though he was just a spirit trapped within the Millennium Puzzle, he was _more_ than that to her. The way she reacted when retelling her dream, their conversation a few moments ago... remembering the closeness they've created; both physically and emotionally. It was clear to him that her protection was important.

Maybe... no, _much_ more than what it meant before.

He grasped her hand, doing his best to keep her calm while working to slow down his racing heart. "It will be safer this way. Thank you for being so concerned for me, but don't worry. I only need for you to trust me."

"Trusting you isn't the problem, Yami. I just don't - "

"I know," he softly interrupted, knowing exactly what she was planning to say next. "It will be all right. If you believe in me the way you always have, then that's enough to give me the power I need."

Not able to debate with his idealism, Téa sighed, but nodded as she decided to agree. She knew he spoke truthfully, proving to others so many times that his determination and sense of protection gives him an incredible boost of power when facing against the odds.

"Okay, good luck."

Yami miraculously shook away the tension and apprehensiveness by giving her gentle grin. "With you here, I won't need luck."

She wasn't sure what it was he meant by that, but it succeeded in making the flush appear slightly to her cheeks. However, as quickly as it came, she forced herself to make it disappear. It wasn't wise to take words and turn them into something that held no similarities to what she _wanted_ them to mean.

So, here they stood, waiting for the mysterious figure to appear before them. "There is no use in hiding. Show yourself now," Yami spoke in his thunderously, intimidating voice.

And right at that very second, a cloaked form revealed himself from behind the tree."I guess I shouldn't be _too_ surprised that you were able to detect me..." the voice echoed from under his hood. A hood... that was connected to the very cloak they both recognized it to be.

"It can't be..." he said in a hushed disbelief.

Téa, on the other hand, had no words to say. Mainly because she was too chocked up with shock to even be able to utter a sound.

He continued pacing forward, each of his steps sounding as though they were echoes vibrating from the hollowest cavern. "Well... what should I say? Sorry for interrupting your date, for being a third-wheel... blah, blah, blah, but I have some unfinished business to settle with you, _Pharaoh_ ," he replied with a heartless, arrogant tone.

"Unfinished business, just what do you mean by that, Rare Hunter? Who are you?"

"My, how we forget so easily. Now, I feel hurt that you don't even remember me. After all..." Pausing for a moment to swing the hood from off his head, raven colored locks exposed to the open air. "It wasn't that long ago when we had our very first encounter."

"You!" Téa exclaimed when she realized exactly who this person was. "You're the guy who was controlling the crane at the docks."

"Bingo, sweet-cheeks, the name's Kazuto. How lucky will I be if that was also etched into that terrific memory of yours?"

Making sure she was kept out of the Rare Hunter's eyesight, Yami maneuvered himself so that his body could shield Téa. He wanted to seize the attention away and keep her safe. "Enough stalling, explain as to why you have been following us."

Smirking in amusement, Kazuto studied the signs of protection that were shooting off like arrows flying towards a bulls-eye target. "Just thought it would be better to give you congratulations personally, O' King of Games," he replied, giving a dramatic bow in the presence of royalty, but his expression held no traces of respect, only wickedness.

"You lie... your intentions lead to more than what you're saying," Yami sensed it. His instincts were screaming at him to run for the sake of Téa's safety. However, if he were to take that route, it would only end up having Kazuto to come after them again. To make matters worse, he probably had more Rare Hunters lurking around as well.

Just like before, how they stayed in the shadows until it was time for them to make their move.

No, he would not let the incident happen again.

"Nothing gets by you, does it? Okay, you caught me. I'm here to take away those powerful cards Marik had failed to claim."

"My Egyptian God cards?"

"Not only do I want the cards," Kazuto pointed to the ancient artifact that was hanging around Yami's neck. "I also want that shiny trinket you're carrying around your neck so proudly."

Confused as to why these items became such an interest, Yami held the puzzle close to his body, making absolute sure that it was just as safe as Téa was right behind him. "What you're demanding is simply out of the question. You have no knowledge of the kind of power -"

"I know it's the kind of power that can get me whatever I want... _whenever_ I demand it. So, unless you're willing to turn this into something ugly, I suggest you hand over the objects."

"He won't do it!" Téa hollered, feeling the anger build within by the sight of the man. Not wanting to just be kept at a protective distance, even though it was what she was told to do. "He's not going to just give you something so important for your own personal game."

"Téa, stop it... _please_ ," Yami warned her in a desperate tone, hoping she wouldn't say anything that could jeopardize her safety.

They held each others eyes. Ruby crimson expressing the energy of determination and fury while oceanic sapphire held the deep concern for the pharaoh shielding her from the sudden interference. So much concern that they were leaking crystal tears which had been shed not too long ago.

"You've worked so hard in getting and keeping those cards, he can't take them from you."

"You're right, he can't," he turned back to Kazuto, his gaze burning with an unknown flame. "And he won't."

"You think a person would've learned their lesson about running off at the mouth. Especially, when she's been locked in a chair with the threat of a heavy crate dangling over her head. You know, it's amazing how you can suddenly forgive her for what she's done to you, Pharaoh," Kazuto snickered evilly.

Confusion took over very quickly. The unexpected comment caused her to repeat it again within her mind.

 _What I did to Yami...?  
_

It was something she wasn't aware of, but now she needed to know. Right when she was about to ask, however, the words were caught in her throat like a trap.

Noticing the rigid way Yami was becoming, so tensed and how tight his fists were beginning to become. "Not another word..." his voice was deeper than usual.

The snickering turned into a full blown, guffawing case of laughter. Kazuto was able to catch the look of confusion that was difficult for Téa to hide. "She doesn't know about it, does she? You didn't bother to tell her? Wow, this is rich! Then again, if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't want that kind of guilt on my conscious either."

"That's enough!" he snapped, silencing the Rare Hunter. "Whatever you intend to do to me, it doesn't matter... but I will _not_ allow you to bring Téa into the brink of your twisted scheme. You will agree to leave her out of this."

Kazuto smirked, witnessing how much he struck a nerve. "On one condition, you have to duel against me."

Accepting the duel would mean risking the loss of the Millennium Puzzle and the god cards. Yami knew that, but he was willing to take the risk. There was no way he was going to let Téa be placed in danger again. He had the chance to do what he couldn't do before. "Very well, we shall duel," he said with clear certainty.

"Smart choice, Pharaoh. Now, you do realize that the winner of this duel will walk away with the items, correct?"

"...Yes, I am aware."

"Good and one more thing, you're forbidden from using the god cards during the duel. Just wanted to let you know before you get any funny ideas."

Glaring eyes were present as Yami made it visibly known that Kazuto was trailing on thin ice. However, due to the circumstances, he had no choice but to agree to the terms. So, without wanting to dread this out any longer, he shuffled through his deck in order to remove Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra, placing them in his card holder case. He turned towards Téa, whom was still carrying the emotion of worry in her eyes.

"Would you be willing to hold onto these for me?"

Astonished that he was trusting her with something so important, she gave an affirmative nod. "Of course, they'll be safe with me. I'll protect them with my life."

"And I'll protect you with mine," he stated as the cards were passed over into her hands. He wasn't sure if she was aware of it or not, but a soft rosy pink was coloring her cheeks very lightly. If it was any other moment, the sight of her now would've brought him inner joy. She really did look absolutely beautiful.

Before eyes can begin to blink, the area began to alter around them. Darkness was starting to form, almost as if they were being sent to the Shadow Realm. Yami knew that only Millennium Items had the ability to perform such a power, so what cosmic force was producing this amount of negativity?

The question was answered very quickly when the energy of ancient magic began to channel out from the source, the very source that was standing in front of them. Through the thick fog that was continuing to cloud over the park, there presented a golden light that became visible to see.

Glowing upon the center of the Rare Hunter's forehead.

"That mark..." Yami couldn't believe his eyes when the shape appeared mysteriously. "Tell me, how is this possible? You hold no possessions of a Millennium Item."

A duel disk magically appeared on their arms, signaling the start of the match. From the expression of malicious confidence beaming upon his face, Kazuto wasn't planning on explaining any time soon, wanting to stretch the suspense out for as long as he could. "How about we get on with the duel first and _maybe_ I'll consider telling you my story? In the meantime, you're free to make the first move."

Not having much choice but to comply, Yami placed his deck into the empty slot, indicating that his duel disk had been activated and was ready to use.

He drew his first set of cards. "Very well... I shall place one card face down. Then, I summon my Big Shield Gardna, in defense mode." The raven-haired monster appeared on the field, protecting his life points with his trusty shield.

"Going on the defense already, Pharaoh? You better have a good strategy in play," Kazuto drew his card and made the first move. "I'll also place a card face down and summon King Tiger Wanghu in attack mode." Activating this card brought out a vicious, saber-toothed tiger wearing metal armor.

"Attack mode?" Yami muttered in confusion. _He won't be able to attack my life points. With its attack power at 1700, it's impossible to stand against the defense power of my Big Shield Gardna. Unless..._

His eyes widened in realization when he figured out the answer.

"Contemplating on my strategy, eh? I'm guessing you know that my monster has a special ability that's going to come in handy right now. Any monster on your side of the field with 1400 attack points or less is automatically destroyed from the field. So, say goodbye to your guardian friend!"

King Tiger Wanghu charged at Big Shield Gardna and swiped the monster away using his sharp claws, making him disintegrate in tiny pieces.

"You're completely defenseless. Now, my monster, attack his life points directly!" Kazuto commanded his beast.

Yami was attacked with the same claws that had destroyed his monster. However, this attack wasn't as harmless or painless as any other duel he faced in the past. This one felt real. It left no wounds, but the aftermath surely felt as if there was blood pouring right out of him. There was no doubt about it anymore... this was definitely a shadow game. One that he _must_ be victorious in.

(Y: 4000 LP - 2300 LP)

(K: 4000 LP - 4000 LP)

A moan from Téa broke his concentration for a moment. He noticed the soft whimpering that she was desperately trying to conceal as well, something was wrong with her. She knelt down, quivering and hugging her arms in a way that signaled she was frightened. From the duel, maybe? Yes, it's always terrifying whenever a shadow duel was taken place, but this was something more.

"Are you all right?"

She lightly gasped, shivering as if a cold gust of wind had blown passed her body. "I don't..."

Perplexed from her lack of response, Yami crouched down in front of her and gently grasping her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"I... don't feel so well."

Téa's body was suddenly dimming in illumination with something similar to a glowing ball escaping from her. He knew how this was caused and he turned to the source, whom also noticed the sudden change in his friend's health. "What have you done? I told you that she was not to be involved in our duel!"

"Did I agree to that arrangement?" Kazuto tapped his chin, pretending think back to the words he stated. "You know, you shouldn't be so trusting all the time. There are people who'll tend to lie in order to have things flipped in their favor."

"You snake!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention what happens when you lose life points. See, there's a reason as to why your precious Téa isn't feeling so hot. And it's only going to get worse for her, in just a moment," he replied whilst his smirk appeared once the vague explanation came to an end.

The constant riddling comments being made wasn't helping Yami to understand the situation behind what was happening to Téa. However, he continued to watch, helpless as to what he could do.

 _"Yugi, you better do_ exactly _as I say!"_

The familiar image of the docks began to materialize out of nowhere. Like a projection, viewing it as clearly as it happened before. The same words, the same expressions... the same heart-throbbing fear that penetrated his core. Remembering this moment as if it was occurring all over again.

 _"This may come as an unexpected surprise, but like your friend Joey, Téa, too, is under my control."_

The scene changed to where his and Joey's ankles were locked in confinement to the dangerous heavy object, connected to the clock.

 _"You're both securely fastened to a chain that leads to a large anchor hanging above you. Thirty seconds after a player's life points reach zero, the anchor will drop to the bottom of the sea!"_

"No..."

Yami tore himself away from the recurring image when he heard Téa's shushed whisper. Her expression indicated to him that she was...

And then it hit him like an attack from an army of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons.

The pieces were all slowly aligning together, forming the answer that he didn't want to discover.

To reveal it would make it true.

Until the duel ended, she had no choice but to relive the disastrous moments that happened with his duel against Joey. Only this time, she'll witness everything that was taken place on that day.

Kazuto decided to break the silence when it looked as though he was being ignored. "In case you need me to explain the reason behind your friend's predicament, here's the scoop. Whenever you lose life points, she'll lose a piece of her soul. At the same time, I thought it'd be generous to give her some entertainment while we conduct our business. May as well show her how she switched sides before she perishes."

The glowing wisp floated over to Kazuto's, causing his cold smile to widen in an eerie delight. "I kind of like the way she's so quiet and vulnerable. It's much better than the sassy little mouth she had, don't you agree? A fragile soul which I can easily break."

"Be silent!" Like a miracle, he gained a new determination to win. "You have no reason to speak for what you've just done. Téa was not suppose to be pulled into this, but since you have decided to go against that agreement, you will pay for every tear she sheds. I will make sure my efforts in this duel do not go in vain," he angrily replied, resuming back to his original position.

Drawing his next card, Yami took his turn. "I will now summon my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, in attack mode!" Placing his card on the duel disk activated and brought about the beast type monster, ready to take the command of his master. "Next, I shall play my magic card, Brain Control! Allowing me to take full control of your monster for one turn." The card was pulled from his hand, watching as two larger hands coming out and grabbing their target.

"Tch, damn it..." Kazuto had no way of countering the magic card, so he had nothing reliable to save his only monster.

Once King Tiger Wanghu was pulled on his side, Yami continued with his turn. "Now, that I have two monsters, I can sacrifice them both in order to summon Buster Blader!" Both creatures began to disappear to make forth for the newest one to make its entrance.

Yes, the gallant swordsman was called forth, majestically wielding his weapon as he waited for his pharaoh's command.

"Buster Blader, attack!"

Without hesitation, the monster rushed forward in order to strike his weapon at Kazuto. The Rare Hunter winced in pain from the blow, causing him to clutch his chest after the assault was launched. There was no amount of doubt on how irritated he became from the sudden turn of the duel. He knew it wasn't going to be the easiest job in defeating the pharaoh, but he was expecting to have the advantage throughout the match as well.

(Y: 2300 LP - 2300 LP)

(K: 4000 LP - 1400 LP)

He began to laugh out of the blue, the volume raising to its maniacal state, which signaled a terrible fortune. Just by the tone of the laughter threw out vibes that caused Yami to make sure Téa was securely shielded.

"Not bad... not bad at all, Pharaoh. Didn't expect a move like that so soon," the twisted laughter had mysteriously dissolved, replacing itself with the malicious, spine-chilling glare one has ever been able to create. "Enjoy your small victory because I promise _..._ you won't be so lucky _again_!"

"We shall see, make your move."

"With pleasure."

The next draw of the card caused the slithering smirk to crawl its way back to his lips. "You did a splendid job in bringing down most of my life points, but I'll be getting some of them back now. Thanks to this card, Dian Keto the Cure Master!" Slapping the card down onto his duel disk, Kazuto activated a magic card that brought forth a spell healer.

"Oh, no _..._ "

"Oh, _yes,_ the magic of this card increases my life points by one-thousand. So, I still have an advantage over you. A small one, but hey, I'm not complaining."

(Y: 2300 LP - 2300 LP)

(K: 1400 LP - 2400 LP)

It was now Yami's turn to glare menacingly. "Until you can bring my life points down to zero, this duel is not over."

"You're right, it would actually take the fun out of defeating you if it was over _too_ quickly. Now, to finish off my turn, I summon Dark Blade to the field in attack mode." A two-bladed, spiked warrior cloaked in darkness appeared on Kazuto's side of the field. "I also activate the magic card, Mystic Plasma Zone. It raises the attack strength of my monster by 500 points. However, it decreases his defense by four-hundred, but that's not important to me."

"Your monster still isn't strong enough against my Buster Blader."

"That's where you're wrong, Pharaoh." Showing off another card explained what he meant. "I'll now use my Axe of Despair! When this magic card is played, it gives my monster a one-thousand point boost to its attack points. With its strength at 3300 against the 2600 of your Buster Blader, I say the numbers speak for themselves. But if it's not clear enough for you... Dark Blade, show him a demonstration by attacking his monster, now!"

Once the command was called, the dark warrior charged forward to slash away Buster Blader on the spot. The monster disintegrated, leaving Yami wide open once more to any future attacks Kazuto may wish to call, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. The fact that he lost more life points meant that Téa would be forced into watching yet another image she had no recollection of.

(Y: 2300 LP - 1600 LP)

(K: 2400 LP - 2400 LP)

 _"You will lose, Yugi. And before that anchor drops, I'll take your Millennium Puzzle and your Egyptian God card."_

"Please, stop..." he heard her whisper in fright, wanting to make the images disappear like the visions of a nightmare. It was tearing him up inside to watch how fragile she became as the minutes ticked away.

He needed to win this duel, but with every move he made, Kazuto came back just as strongly with a move of his own. There had to be an opening in where he could attack and bring down his opponent. Yami had to figure out a strategy. He didn't want to expose Téa to the midst of this shadow game any longer.

There it was again - the malicious laughter that rose in volume. "It's hilarious at how accurate that sounds. Almost like she's rooting for me to win instead of you, don't you think?"

There was no point in responding to such nonsensical words. The King of Games knew it was only a means of distracting him. "Sooner or later, you will slip. Once that happens, I will be taking the reigns to finish you off."

As soon as Yami stated this, he drew a card from his deck. His next move was uncertain, but he held hope. He _needed_ to keep hope alive in order to, not only claim back his items, but to save his friend from the dangers of the shadows. Before a strategy could even _begin_ to string together in his mind...

"Activate Trap Card!"

"What?"

A card was flipped face up on Kazuto's side of the field - much to Yami's surprise. "Minor Goblin Official! Thanks to this card, your life points get inflicted by five hundred points during every one of your Standby Phases. Your defeat is coming sooner than you expected."

(Y: 1600 LP - 1100 LP)

(K: 2400 LP - 2400 LP)

Losing more life points caused him to become weakened than before. Because of the shadow game, it brought strain to his body, bringing forth the intensity of the energy drained for every point lost. It, literally, felt as though his life was slowly being taken away, but that was the least of his worries. Turning behind him once more only made the situation rise in conflict. It wasn't getting any easier for Téa as the duel continued this way, her predicament was the same as his, but at a more extreme point.

"Téa..." he called out softly to her when the whispers and whimpers intensified. She was scared, he knew it. That caused the fear to heighten until it was overflowing and unable to control. He wanted to let her know that he was still beside her, to give her some indication that she wasn't alone.

"Take one more step and you'll forfeit the match," Kazuto suddenly announced.

That automatically placed him to a halt, but it wasn't the only reason. The lingering frustrations along with the anger was beginning to rise indefinitely.

"You can't keep adding conditions to this duel!" Yami shouted in irritation.

" _My_ Shadow Game, _my_ rules. Any conditions I want to add in is _my_ decision."

His glare grew to the fullest as if several deadly arrows were producing and shooting out to their target. Yami was losing his patience, but he refused to give Kazuto the satisfaction of knowing how affected he was. Plus, he couldn't let himself get lost in his anger - not when he had someone counting on his victory.

There was one thing he truly wished to know about. Something that wasn't asked, even before the duel began.

"How were you able to gain this power?"

And, of course, the air was filled with the same laughter that refused to be extinguished. It was becoming a nuisance the way Kazuto continued to take enjoyment in something so outrageously dangerous.

"Never thought you'd get around to asking me that question, but since you did, I'd be _more_ than happy to answer. I've received this delicious energy right after you and your monkey squad escaped from the docks." His right hand clenched into a tight fist, remembering the last time he was brought down by the ones whom made his image look foolish. "Watching all of you walk away victorious ignited a new flame of revenge within me. I wanted to bring you down... something Marik couldn't succeed to do, apparently."

"Get to the point," Yami urged in irritation, not wanting to hear the repeated phrases.

"Patience, Pharaoh. Surely, the Almighty King knows that things are never great when they're rushed. As I was saying, once the coast was clear, I retreated back to where Marik resided. There was a plan forming into my head with every step I took. It was a plan that I _knew_ would work. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to reveal it, he had no use for those who couldn't "fulfill" his vision. To him, I was nothing but a bug under his shoe, a parasite that got pushed aside after it's squished."

The more Kazuto recalled the memory, the more his anger came to a boil. "He wasn't interested in hearing my idea, no matter how many times I pleaded to him. The only way my plan would come to life... was for me to go solo. So, when the opportunity came for me to sneak into Marik's private quarters, I searched his room for anything that could help me. It wasn't until I spotted his Millennium Rod, carelessly laying on a table. No one was allowed to touch it, but I went against that rule."

The story was now beginning to come together as Yami followed along. "And here you are, obtained with the powers of ancient magic."

"As soon as my hand grasped the rod, an electrifying surge flowed through my body. I've never felt this kind of strength before. I wasn't able to keep my hold on it, but every speck of energy I absorbed was _more_ than enough. All I had to do was wait for the right time to use them."

Unbelievable, he thought to himself. "You sold your soul to the shadows... you will realize just how much you'll regret making that choice."

Kazuto chuckled, not caring about the oncoming warnings. "Judging by your life points, you shouldn't be so quick to give out advice. You're running out of time with very little options left."

"Your cockiness will only lead you to defeat." Looking down at his hand, Yami was contemplating on which card to play next. He then glanced at the card he'd placed faced down on the field, since there were no alternative moves he could play at the moment. "I shall now reveal my face down card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

The card was activated, releasing glowing swords from above and halting Dark Blade within a barrier. Kazuto became stunned from the sudden move that was just played, not expecting to be placed in a temporary bind. However, confusion was quickly turned into hilarity and he got over his initial shock.

"So, you're resorting to the stalling method. Clever move, but even if I can't attack you with my monster, my trap card _still_ reduces your life points with each turn."

 _As much as I hate to admit it... he's right,_ Yami stated in his thoughts, wishing he could erase the diabolical grin upon the Rare Hunter's face, but he couldn't think the negative point of views. Somewhere within his deck lies the key that will help him to win.

It was something he _needed_ to believe, which has never been a question to him for as many times he's had to duel. Doubts? Not for the cards here upon his wrist. Each one had their own power and their own specific reason for being chosen. Thinking back to Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City Tournament brought back each game play strategy and his drive for dueling. Each play lead to many brilliant victories on his part.

Just like before, he would find a way to succeed again.

Looking at his hand was not giving him the hope he needed turn this duel around. When Swords of Revealing Light disappear, there won't be any more chances. Having Kazuto's trap card activated only brought on more despair, knowing that he had to find a way to remove it from the field. Thinking of a card within his deck, which one could be more effective to use? What strategy would be more efficient and foolproof that it won't be countered by another move from him?

Almost like turning a page, the answer came and presented itself as clear as a crystal. The correct sequence, the timing of when to draw each card and finally the end of the duel.

Yami knew _exactly_ what to do.

The only problem is being able to play out his strategy before it's too late. He couldn't afford any mistakes, so for now, there was no other option than to have hope on his side. His hand shook vigorously, but it wasn't in the sense of fear or apprehension. It was from the intense urge to finish this match as quickly and strategically as possible.

Until the possible cards were able to reveal themselves, Yami decided to make the best of the chance he had now and play the cards that were visible to him at the moment. "I place two cards face down on the field... and that ends my turn." He wished there was more he could do, but patience was the choice he had.

"Kept me waiting for two measly cards? Well, it doesn't matter, since you're down to your last few turns anyway," Kazuto smugly stated as he drew a card from his deck, adding a chuckle once he placed it in activation. "Let's see if this card brings back some memories. I play my Hinotama magic card."

Fireballs began to rain from above, impacting a direct hit at Yami as he felt the intense heat surrounding his body. Flashbacks of this card began to appear when he remembered how Joey played the same card against him at the docks. Although, Joey was only under Marik's mind control and had no recollection of what was happening to him. However, the Hinotama magic card that Kazuto played felt much worse than before. The heat was literally suffocating to the fact that he could pass out if he didn't fight to keep himself conscious. Glancing down at Téa, she bared no better than he did. More of his life points were drained away, leaving her weaker than before.

(Y: 1100 LP - 0600 LP)

(K: 2400 LP - 2400 LP)

No signs of anguish or troublesome despair was present in the eyes of his opponent. There he stood, burning with an aura of overconfidence as Kazuto stared back into Yami's eyesight, brimming with the fact that his strategy would allow him to claim the duel and gain full access to the powers of the pharaoh. It was nearing the endpoint, either sink or swim... and he was most definitely NOT going to be the one to sink first. Struggling to maintain his balance, he prepared himself to begin his turn. The strategy played within his mind had to come to life as quickly as possible. His hand was placed on top of the deck, ready to draw the next card.

"Keep in mind that my Minor Goblin Official trap card is still activated, making you lose an additional five hundred life points. And while I'm at it, I'll use another Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points by another 1000 points."

(Y: 0600 LP - 0100 LP)

(K: 2400 LP - 3400 LP)

 _How_ was he suppose to forget about that crucial detail? The fact that his life points were being depleted so quickly plus with the huge increase in Kazuto's life points. And Téa...

 _"I've taken extra measures to make sure no one interferes... so don't try. If you attempt to stop this duel, the crate you see hanging over my head will fall."_

At that moment, both sapphire and crimson locked together as if a force had magnetized them to stare at one another. The stricken hurt followed by the unsolvable confusion caused him to feel helpless to find a solution of this matter, knowing that he was seeing these emotions fusing together into her eyes.

"I-I didn't... know. I'm so sorry..."

"No, Téa, you are not at fault for any of this," he quickly and firmly stated, stopping her from placing any more self-guilt upon herself.

"But it _was_ my fault. I put you and Joey in danger, I _forced_ you into that duel."

"Stop it, that's not true!" The sudden snap in Yami's voice caused her to stiffen from the unexpected tone, which made him curse inwardly from the way she hesitated to look him in the eye. However, part of that hesitation was coming from the revealed images of what happened to her when she was mind controlled. He could feel his heart clenching, witnessing how this was tearing her up physically and emotionally. He couldn't... he _wouldn't_ allow these past events bring despair or destroy the special light that only she was able to possess.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed down and spoke to her again as gently as possible. "You were not responsible for anything the Millennium Rod made you do. There's no point in blaming yourself for a moment you had no recollection of. Even if you had realized what was happening to you and tried to break free, you would've been placed in a more dangerous situation. That is something I don't ever wish for you. I would sacrifice _myself_ if it means protecting you."

"Yami..." she whispered breathlessly, hearing the words from the object of her affections. Just when she was about to respond back to him, the sharp sensation coursed through her body as more of her soul began to escape. Téa bit her lip in order to keep herself from screaming and she felt herself collapsing to the ground, barely holding consciousness.

Seeing the way she fainted and knowing it was because he was down to the last of his life points, Yami panicked as he watched the paleness starting to grow on her face. Her life was slowly beginning to fade away... he was afraid.

He was _afraid._

Afraid to make his next move, thinking that whichever card he'd choose this turn could be the wrong one. And there it was again - the laugh that has been echoing throughout the entire duel. He clenched his fist as the sound was, once again, penetrating into his ears. Kazuto was taking extreme pleasure out of the misery he was placing onto Téa.

"This is your final move. Either way it turns out, I've got this match in the bag. Finally... I'm going to accomplish what Marik _couldn't_! I'll make him and everyone witness the power I will possess once I claim your Millennium Puzzle and the God cards!"

 _What can I do? What am I_ going _to do?_

Those questions were running through his mind in a repeating cycle. Everything was determined by the last card that he will draw from the deck. His hand, shaking uncontrollably as he reached to pull out the next card. He was doubting himself... doubting the outcome of the duel. Everything was riding on this last card. It was a fifty-fifty chance of it being the winning card or just another disappointment. He truly was afraid of what will happen.

"Ya... mi..."

It was faint, but he could clearly hear Téa's voice calling him from behind. He watched just in time as she was struggling to push herself off the ground to try and stand, as best as she could, on her own. It took some tries where she lost her balance a few times, but when she regained her stance, she slowly walked to him. It was amazing how this one girl could push through her limits without so much as thinking of what could happen to her afterwards. She didn't hold the strong, strategical abilities of dueling the way he did, but that didn't excuse the fact that her _heart_ was as strong and as determined as _any_ duelist.

"There's no way!" Kazuto exclaimed as he also saw the unbelievable way she had suddenly got up from her fallen position, "How is she able to still walk after having most of her soul sucked out?"

As soon as she was close enough to reach his side, Yami had quickly caught her before she could collapse again. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be moving right now."

He was right, thinking about any sort of movement was not on the list of good options for her at the moment, but Téa couldn't stay still and allow these turn of events to continue happening. Even now, her physical form felt so heavy from just simply taking a few steps and her breathing was _just_ as heavy, but she managed to miraculously push through this demanding obstacle. The images from before increased the growing guilt in her heart. It was possible that she wouldn't have believed this story had she'd not seen it with her own eyes, but it was proof enough of what part she played back at the docks. To be easily captured and controlled, there was no sense of doubt or any special way in sugarcoating how weak she truly was.

But seeing the way Yami was either hesitating or struggling to get through the duel helped give her a new strength, the kind of strength she had always hoped to obtain in dire situations such as this.

She took a moment to collect the little bit of bearings she had left as she prepared herself for what she'd hope would be effective enough to decide the duel.

"I'm not sure on how this is suppose to work... or even if this is the right way. I'm not even exactly sure if my voice will be heard, but please... please hear me. This person has always been like a guardian angel, not just for me... but for everyone who has been saved by him. He's risked his life countless times despite of how high the stakes are against him. I've never met anyone as brave and as determined as Yami." Téa slowly placed a gentle hand upon Yami's deck, continuing to pour her heart out with the words she needed to say. "But now, I want to help him... _I_ want to be strong enough for him. So, heart of the cards... _please_ guide us!"

Just as those words instantly flew out like a streaming bolt of light, the final draw of the card was made. Possessed within their hands was the determining factor that would decide victory or defeat. Téa couldn't bring herself to see what sort of fate would become of them just by that one single card and Yami was too silent to even wonder which card had been revealed. There wasn't even an ounce of indication on whether or not it was the right one. Just the thought of failing him once again made her go back to feeling the same uselessness that has been surrounding her heart in the past. Not even her blessings were enough to make things better and easier.

It was true, she thought to herself, she was weak.

 _I'm just holding him back._

Her fingers clenched part of his shirt, mentally scolding herself for yet another mess up _._ Her grip was beginning to slowly unwound from the fabric, the same way the connection from him was beginning to unwound. This was the only way to ensure the victory that he needed to obtain. She couldn't allow herself to stand in the way of what was important. She had to let him go, even when it would hurt her in the end to know that she'll never be this close to him again.

Téa's hand didn't go too far before it was suddenly grasped back quickly within the warmth of Yami's own hand. The sudden unexpected movement caused her to gasp in sheer surprise. This wasn't how she envisioned this, just what exactly was it that he wished to hold on to?

"Don't leave my side," he firmly, but softly stated while making sure their eyes were locked with one another. Because of those piercing eyes of his, she wasn't able to utter a single, solitary word. She truly wanted to tell him that it was pointless trying to save her when he needed to concentrate on making sure his powers did not land into Kazuto's hands, but try as she might, she just couldn't. "It's all right now, we can finally end this duel."

End the duel... could it be? "Wait... you mean...?"

The unfinished question earned her a fabulous smirk in return, "Yes, thank you so much, Téa."

It was too difficult to believe at how the duel was suddenly going to be turned around for the better, but she didn't bother to question it or second guess what just happened. All she did was return Yami's smile, feeling relieved that his hard work and everything he went through would not be wasted in vain. "I didn't do much of anything."

"Oh, but you did, your belief in the heart of the cards has secured our victory. There's no need to worry anymore, all I ask is that you continue to hold on to me, okay?"

She smiled, nodding from the simple request that was easily granted, "Sure... do what you do best."

Not needing to be told twice, Yami faced forward once again to present the strategy built from within his mind to the playing field, "First, I will play my Dark Hole magic card, which automatically destroys your monster." Once the magic card was flipped up and activated, it brought out a dark vortex, sucking up Dark Blade.

"Tch..." Kazuto grunted in frustration as he watched his monster removed from the field.

"Next, I shall summon Skilled Dark Magician in defense mode," Yami announced as a magician dressed in long robes appeared on the field carrying a silver staff within his hands."

"Keeping your monsters on the defensive isn't a smart idea. The more you stall, the more I'm going to enjoy wiping out the last of your life points."

"Patience, Rare Hunter... isn't that what you were preaching to _me_ before? A good strategy must be played in the correct sequence. I will now play my magic card, Card Destruction. By playing this card, we each discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards that were discarded."

Following the terms of the magic card, Kazuto scoffed arrogantly while drawing the necessary cards from his deck, "Don't see how that's going to help you. You'll need more than just random cards in order to turn this duel around." He noticed a bright ball of light magically floating above Skilled Dark Magician right after Yami's magic card had been activated. Since winning the duel was clouding his mind more, he paid no attention to some insignificant little light that he could easily put out.

"I suppose we'll have to let the cards speak for themselves."

Looking down at the newly drawn cards, the spark of confidence began to grow immensely as his strategy was stringing together in the order of which it was destined to plan out. The perfect win to end this horrifying duel.

"You won't be able to hide behind your trap card any longer when I summon my magic card, Malice Dispersion. By discarding one card from my hand, it grants the power of removing your Minor Goblin Official from the field."

The trap card disintegrated from Kazuto's side of the field, making him wide open for any oncoming attack that was planned in mere moments. The frustration was building within his eyes more as each second passed by carelessly.

"So you managed to clean out my cards, it makes no difference to me. I'll just start a new strategy and make certain that it's effective enough to take you out!"

Yami closed his eyes, calmly taking a breath as he was growing tired of the constant rants. "There is no new strategy for you. And to prove it, I will play Monster Reborn to bring back my Buster Blader from the graveyard." Once the magic card played its role into reviving the fallen monster, it stood valiantly as if it had never left the field to begin with. "This duel is over."

"Over?! Yeah, for _you_ , it is! Your scrawny monster is too weak to finish me out in one attack!" Kazuto screamed in blinding rage.

"My Buster Blader isn't going to be the one to attack you."

"Are you trying to irritate me more or are you just being stupid? What, is your little magician going to do the job instead?" Right when his eyes swerved to the right, the ball of the light that he noticed before had suddenly tripled. Instead of seeing one, he saw three. Each of them glowing in a mysterious way in which he couldn't understand. "What the hell are those lights?"

"I'm glad you finally decided to ask. While you were busy scheming and ranting nonsense, you've failed to notice Skilled Dark Magician's special ability. The lights around him represents spell counters, brought to life when I activated three of my magic cards. Now that I have all three, I am able to tribute them, along with Skilled Dark Magician, to special summon my Dark Magician from my hand, deck or graveyard."

"I-Impossible!"

"Take witness to the reality that you refuse to face, I call forth my Dark Magician!" As the command was said, the lights around Skilled Dark Magician glowed around and caused an illuminating shine. It was almost too blinding to watch as the monster magically began to take shape and form, bringing forth the trusty, most reliable purple companion whom was waiting for the command of his master.

It was enough to make Kazuto quake in his boots, knowing that his victory streak had officially ended as he had no cards to protect him. It easily gave Yami free reign to call an attack whenever he wanted with just two monsters on the field.

"Now, I will play Polymerization to fuse together my Buster Blader and Dark Magician, to create Dark Paladin!" The energies of both monsters began to combine together, creating a new strength that would become unstoppable. From out of the swirling wind came a powerful magician that Yami was sure would help him to gain victory in this duel. Dark Paladin floated proudly next to his master, arms folded as he gripped his powerful staff menacingly while staring at the one responsible for this dreadful shadow game.

It was unknown as to what this new monster was capable of, making Kazuto develop the kind of anxiety he was hoping to never feel. However, the feeling didn't stay for long when he realized the number of attack points the monster possessed. Soon it became hilarious as the irony stared him in the face and he began to laugh maliciously, feeling foolish for worrying in the first place.

"Go ahead, attack me with your magician. I'll still have enough life points left over to wipe out yours!"

"You won't get the chance, this duel is already over. Dark Paladin, attack his life points directly," Yami ordered in a calm, steady voice and watched as his monster followed his word and wiped out each and every one of his opponent's life points. It was just as he viewed it in his mind, every card played in a successful way.

(Y: 0100 LP - 0100 LP)

(K: 3400 LP - 0000 LP)

It was uncanny, unbelievable, absolutely infuriating even. There was just no calculation that could give him the solution as to how he'd lost the duel so quickly and unexpectedly as he stared at his life point counter. His teeth grinding in frustration, his eyes squinting in anger as Kazuto glared venomously at the other side of the field. The pharaoh and his monster, both basking in the light of their victory. "How is this possible? Dark Paladin has a total of 2900 attack points, there's no way it has the power to take out _all_ of my life points!"

"It's possible when Dark Paladin has a 500 point boost."

"What the hell are you talking about? You didn't have any other cards placed on the field!"

"You're absolutely right, I didn't," Yami scanned through his graveyard pile in order to pull out a card that will help in his explanation. "It was my Curse of Dragon that provided the power. When it was sent to the graveyard by playing Card Destruction, it activated Dark Paladin's special ability by gaining 500 attack points for each Dragon-type monster on the field or graveyard. It's over, now return Téa's soul and end this vendetta against me."

"No... no, this isn't possible. It's not _POSSIBLE_! How could I lose to you?! I was so close!" Kazuto grabbed his hair as he fell to his knees and drowned in the agony of his defeat.

As the continuation of the negative screaming was made, Yami took this chance to put his attention into Téa, whom was barely holding on by a thread. Carefully as possible, he eased her down, making sure she stayed comfortable until her strength could be returned to her once more. Just by holding her, he felt himself become truly amazed by the courage she shown moments ago.

Smoothing out a strand of her hair made her eyes slowly open in a drowsy state, but she still managed to present a smile, "You did it," she whispered.

" _We_ did it," he stated strongly, feeling so proud, "Thank you, I would not have won if it hadn't been for you."

Téa was silent for a moment, clearly taking in his words. It was uncertain of whether it was from hesitation or the fear of what she was forced to see, but when she was about to speak again, the sharp sensation returned with a full blast. Such an agonizing feeling that wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. It was making her nauseous with each second that passed, what was happening to her?

Seeing the sudden discomfort from her, Yami's concern turned into rage as he once again glanced at the source of her pain. Right within the palm of Kazuto's hand was Téa's soul, and he was clearly attempting to, literally, squeeze her life away. His sneaky laughter filled the air once more, bring forth the madman from inside and making the situation even more dangerous.

"Just as I figured, she's really important to you, isn't she? Then I guess that will make your choice so much easier. If I don't get those cards and that puzzle, then I'll just take her life instead. Even if I don't have the power I want, I'll still be able to watch you fall to your knees."

"I won the duel, release her to me at once!" Yami yelled, feeling the anger within him rising to its peak.

"You are in no position to give me any orders, _Pharaoh_ ," Kazuto added a little more pressure to the glowing orb, knowing that he was causing more harm to Téa. "Clock is ticking, what's your answer?"

There was no other way around, he couldn't let this lying, conniving, cheating scoundrel continue with this any longer. It was just too risky, Yami would not watch as the girl he's come to care about so deeply, be the victim of this cruel game one second more. So, without even giving a second thought, he found his dueling case in the grip of her hands. He made the attempt to pull them away, but was surprised when she wouldn't let them go.

"N-No..." she firmly replied.

That determination again, if it were any other time, he'd be so impressed by it. However, this was something she should not be doing now.

"Téa, please let go of the cards. I thank you for keeping them safe, but I have to do what's right in order to save you."

"This isn't right... this is you being backed into a corner because of me again. Not this time," Téa glared at Kazuto, showing him that she felt no fear when it came to his threats. "Do you hear me? I'm through with you creeps using me as your last resort to get what you want. I don't care what happens to me, you want to take my life away, then do it! But as long as I'm still breathing, you're not taking away what Yami's worked so hard to gain!"

It was the last thing Kazuto wanted to hear, how could this simple little girl carry such a strong spirit when he had most of her soul right in the palm of his hand? How was she still speaking to him so defiantly, still looking at him with that _irritating_ fire in her eyes? And to add with that irritation was the pharaoh, also giving him that same 'never give up' look that made him want to destroy him more. He lost the duel, he lost the chance to gain that power, he lost all of that when his plans collapsed right under his feet.

And it angered him.

There were no more negotiations, he was going to claim what was rightfully his, even if it means having to claim it by force. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. That mouth of yours is really ticking me off!"

Right when he was getting ready to conjure up one final attack against them, three bright streams of light, consisting of red, blue and yellow, came bursting from the confinements of Yami's dueling case, hitting Kazuto successfully and knocking him to the ground with a painful thud. Looking ahead to see what caused his imbalance was something he clearly wasn't expecting nor thought could be possible. Right in front of him was Dark Paladin, holding Téa's soul in its hand and the three Egyptian God cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra, towering dangerously and daring him to move even one inch. He helplessly watched as the final piece of his plan beginning to break away.

He couldn't believe his eyes, Yami tried to comprehend on how the Egyptian Gods had come to life without being summoned. There were so many questions bottling his mind, that he didn't realize that Dark Paladin was floating towards them. That is, until the gentle movement of from Téa caused him to become alert as she responded to her soul returning to her safely. The paleness of her complexion had disappeared and the beautiful shade of apricot colored her cheeks once again. He felt so relieved and grateful to his loyal monsters that made all of this possible, keeping not only his power safe, but making sure Téa was protected as well.

"Thank you, your help has been greatly appreciated. I'll take it from here," he said. Gaining an affirmative nod from all four creatures, they disappeared and returned to their respective cards.

It was finally safe enough for Yami to let his guard down. There were no more threats hanging over his head or for him to hesitate in making decisions that could involve a dangerous situation. Now that Téa's soul had returned, he could breathe a whole lot easier.

"Can you sit up?"

"Yeah... I think so," she said while managing to move upright.

"Don't try to push yourself too quickly. I need to put an end to this, but I promise to return to your side right away." Making sure she was okay, he set his sights on the fallen Kazuto, anger fueling his system, but Yami managed to fully control the rage that was dying to be released. His Eye of Horus was glowing on his forehead, indicating that his powers were ready to be used. "Bringing Téa into our duel and hurting her was your final mistake. Your actions will now cause you to suffer a fate which you so rightfully deserve."

"W-What are you gonna do?" Kazuto trembled, showing that he had no more tactics or tricks up his sleeve.

"Afraid, are we? You have not experienced the misfortune that will leave you in fear as of yet. You will now spend the rest of eternity in the Shadow Realm," Yami raised his hand and prepared to banish him into the world of darkness.

"Wait! Wait, please don't do it!"

"Feel the punishment the shadows will bring forth to you!" With those final words, a great power ignited from his hand to destroy any hope for freedom Kazuto may have had. His screams of despair were earsplitting, but Yami was immune to the sound as he continued in breaking the madman's mind to oblivion. As soon as the screaming stopped and his body collapsed to the ground, it was clear that the entire Shadow Realm game was over and done. The Eye of Horus beaming upon Yami's forehead was diminishing from sight as he released another breath to calm himself from the frightening experience.

* * *

The evening had approached quickly than expected, the street lamps glowed one by one in a straight row and the stars began to present their glow in the night sky. The moon was viewed in a crescent shape, completing the sky like a portrait that was missing the final detail to make it more beautiful than before. Unfortunately, there was no enjoyment or chance to take in the feeling of this glorious site due to the images that once took place moments ago.

Both Yami and Téa were silent as they walked through the park to travel back to their meeting spot. No words were exchanged between them, mainly due to their thoughts keeping them occupied. How was one suppose to start a conversation right after such an unbelievable discovery? This was the question Téa kept repeating to herself over and over, knowing that her mind was controlled and she played a dreadful role was too hard for her to handle. Even if it was out of her control, she couldn't even stand the _thought_ of herself being manipulated and used in that way.

Just by that negative thought, she came to a stop and continued to silently berate herself. No amount of apologies would make up for the damage she has caused to the one her heart cared deeply for.

Suddenly, another pair of footsteps came to a stop as well. She could sense that Yami was staring at her even without having to actually see him.

"We could find a place to rest if you like."

She shook her head to decline the kind offer as her fists clenched tightly together, trying to find the right thing to say. Attempting to speak when the words _did_ form into the right order was a task all in itself when Téa failed to utter out a sound, but even when struggling to figure out what to say, there was one question that she just couldn't keep inside any longer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It took a moment for Yami to answer, but he knew exactly what her question referred to. "I didn't wish for that kind of knowledge to upset you. If it was not for Kazuto's appearance, I would have kept it hidden from you."

"I'm so sorry. You told me not to apologize, but I just can't help but to be responsible for what I've done."

"It was not your fault, Téa. At the time when he was evil, Marik only used you and Joey to get to me."

"Yeah, but why couldn't I break free like Joey did? Maybe it would have made a difference. I'm always causing you trouble, I shouldn't be around you anymore." It was breaking her heart to acknowledge this finality, but it was the only logical answer. "I don't want you to be forced to choose between your friends and finding out your past."

Without knowing, she felt herself being pulled into Yami's arms as he strongly embraced her in a manner that confused her. She didn't know how to respond or react, but it was different from the way he hugged her when she cried about her dream. That embrace was a form of comfort, but this embrace... it was something more. Something that she really wanted to be true with the way he was strongly holding her, but given the circumstances, Téa knew that it was impossible.

It was then that he began to speak in such a voice that she never heard from him. A voice so tender that it made her cheeks flush of red.

"What a silly thing for you to say. You know that if given the choice, I would immediately choose my friends. There is one thing Kazuto was right about, you are important to me."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are... _very_ much." Yami pulled back just enough to see the expression on Téa's face, letting his hand caress her cheek gently _._ The softness of her skin was so intriguing to him, how wonderfully it felt just by the slightest touch. It was creating something within him that he's never been aware of before. Like a magnetic force pulling him in, he felt himself leaning closer to her, unsure of what he was doing or what kind of reaction it would bring forth from her. Just before he took notice of anything, their lips connected together, slow and gentle and taking the time to take in this new feeling. It was strange, yet absolutely thrilling to share a kiss with this strong-willed girl. He didn't know what brought this on, but instinct took over and guided him to what he felt was right. He surely didn't realize that following one's instinct could _feel_ this good.

Tenderly as he could while attempting to make the kiss last a little longer, their lips released with a soft smack, each of them wondering what was occurring between them.

Inside, Téa was absolutely delighted that she was in this position, but part of her questioned on whether it was intentional on Yami's part or not. It almost made her afraid to question it, knowing that her hopes could plummet from a response she didn't wish to hear.

She _had_ find out what this was.

"Why did you do that?"

"Did you dislike it?"

"No... I liked it a lot," she quietly replied. "It's just I need to know the reason behind it."

"I'm not certain of the reason, but I do know that it was not a mistake." Taking his hand, he lovingly hooked some of her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger a bit against her face. "In fact, this is something I would truly wish to do again with you."

Her blush was burning with bashfulness, shyly looking at anything her eyes could catch as she attempted to regain her composure. This moment was better than any dream or fantasy that she's ever imagined. For the first time, Téa couldn't think of what to say to respond back to the bold, yet endearing statement.

"I'm beginning to adore this magnificent shade of red you're presenting."

Oh, how _bold_ he was suddenly becoming.

"I never knew you could say things like this. It's... making me feel a bit overwhelmed."

From her quiet confession, Yami offered her a genuine smile. "Well, maybe our discussion can continue over dinner? I'd like to end our evening on a positive note."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Téa answered, while taking his hand as they began to walk towards a nearby restaurant to relax and try to forget about how they were interrupted by basking in each other. Within those seconds, she found herself leaning closer to him by holding onto his arm, not wanting any more time to be wasted. No worries of what things will be down the line or what the future will bring should another enemy decide to take over the attempt at stealing Yami's powers.

The only thing that mattered most was the time spent _now_ and their growing connection.

Téa took a glance up to Yami, seeing the relaxed expression on his face as he kept his eyes on the pathway. She still felt the lingering guilt of what she had done to him, but it was overpowered by the kindness and care he continued to show her. It was uncertain by how he _really_ felt for her and maybe it was possible that he was uncertain of it himself.

 _As long as I can be with you like this, it's all that really matters._

He returned her stare when the silence was beginning to take notice and gave her a soft look that only _she_ knew he could make.

 _I love you, Yami. I may never get the chance to tell you out loud, but I hope that you're able to sense my feelings for you._

And magically, his smile deepened where he gently squeezed the hand that was holding his own. With just that one little gesture and the intimate way he was looking at her, she knew.

She knew that he could feel exactly what she was telling him.

* * *

 _Authoress Note:_ Like it? Hate it? Well, it's your choice. Review, I guess.


End file.
